The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The traffic accident rate is increasing every year, and dozing off while driving due to an increase of the degrees of fatigue of the drivers accounts for a great part of traffic accidents.
Accordingly, the technologies for measuring the degree of fatigue of the driver while driving and informing his or her degree of fatigue have been developed, and to this end, vehicular sensors for measuring biometric signals, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electroencephalogram (EEG), and an electromyograph (EMG) have been actively developed.
Many studies on electroencephalogram (EEG) sensors for vehicles have been made, and in addition, various technologies for sensing of biometric signals also have been developed.
However, the studies on how the analyses of the degrees of fatigue will be utilized in control of vehicles are not sufficient.